Origin of Bumi and Kya
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Commissioned by crackkills. What if Aang wasn't the father of Bumi and Kya, but Katara ended up having them with her brother. Warning: incest. Don't like don't read. Some Aang bashing.


Originals of Bumi and Kya

The First was Bumi

Commissioned by **crackkills.**

_Slam_! Papers fluttered to the ground over the entrance of City Hall. Two pairs of feet stumbled back from each other as the people attach to them grunted. Councilman Sokka gazed over at the person who bumped into him as he was just about to enter his place of business. "Katara."

Katara managed to hold onto a few of the pages she had with her. She looked down at the fallen mess between them distraught. Her eyes shimmered as if she were about to cry while her teeth clenched in frustration. "Oh, no."

The southern water tribe girl dropped down on one knee to pick up the papers while she tried to figure out which one went in what order. "Come, you go there, and this I think goes here. No that's not right." She picked up a few from the steps that were about to blow away.

"Katara," Sokka said again to try to get his little sister's attention. He normally wouldn't be so angry, but she was just plan ignoring him and he had a busy day ahead of him. He reached to grab the young woman when he noticed a tear run down her eye. Instead of grabbing her he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, kneeling beside her. "Katara, what's the matter?"

Katara whipped her head toward him. "I have to get these papers to the council for Aang!"

Sokka stuck out his hands and kneeled away from Katara. "Easy, Sis I'm not the bad guy."

Katara went back to collecting the fallen papers. "I'm sorry. I've just been frustrated lately."

Sokka placed one hand on his knee. He used his other hand to help the upset water bender with her papers. "What's been going on?"

"Aang and I have been trying to get pregnant," Katara said.

"Congratulations."

Katara picked up the last few pages. "There's nothing to congratulate yet. So far I'm still barren."

"It takes time, you just have to be patient."  
"Sokka, we've been trying for over a year."

"That long!?"

Sokka and Katara stood up, facing each other. Katara hugged the papers in her arms, looking down at the ground. "Yes, it's gotten very tense for us because of it."

"Yeah, I guess that makes since considering…"

Katara looked up at her older brother. "For both of our people's sake. Anyway, could you give these to the council? There the details on the rest of the work that needs to be done on Air Temple Island." She stuck the papers out toward the councilman.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Katara walked back down the steps. Her demeanor hadn't lightened up a bit since her telling him such heavy news. Sokka watched her, hating the whole thing. He then looked at the pile of papers in his hands. If only he could do something.

-M-

"This is just what we needed," Aang said. The now twenty-something Avatar sat in a booth of a southern water tribe noodle shop in Republic City with his wife. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders with a smile on his face. "A night out."

Katara covered her mouth, laughing. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Here you go," their waiter said. He gave them both their servings of seaweed noodles. The two thanked the man who bowed and left them alone for their date. Aang took his arm off of Katara and grabbed his chop sticks to dig into his noodles.

The door curtains to the restaurant were pushed aside. Katara looked up to see who was coming in. "Sokka," her word was muffled by the noodles in her mouth. Her cheeks blushed. She quickly slurped the noodles that were still hanging out of her mouth not wanting her brother to see her that way.

Sokka turned in their direction, managing to hear his sister's voice. "Katara, Aang." He smiled in their direction, giving them a small wave.

Aang finished sucking up his noodles. He gestured his chopsticks at Sokka, signaling him to come over. "Hey there, Sokka. Nice to see you."

Sokka walked over to the couple. He sat down in the chair opposite of them. He folded his arms across the table. "I was hoping I would run into you two."

"Tell me did the council improve the funds I asked for?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Yes, in fact I managed to convince them to give some extra funding in case something comes up," Sokka said.

"That's great," Aang said, practically leaning over the table.

Katara covered the side of her mouth, looking over at her husband. "Aang, claim down we're in public."

Aang sat back and sighed. "Can't I be excited about the one thing going right in my life?"

Katara folded her arms across her chest. She turned away from Aang. "Well, excuse me. Sorry, I'm such a burden to you, Avatar."

Aang held out his hands around Katara while not exactly touching her. "That's not what I meant."

Sokka cupped his chin in his hand, watching the two in amusement. "Easy lovebirds, you'll never have children if you keep fighting like that."

Both Aang and Katara stared at him with their cheeks a rosy red. Aang then looked back to Katara. "You told him about that?"

"He's my brother."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything else. Honesty, Aang I can't be around you right now." Katara got up and left the restaurant.

Aang putted his head in his hand, drowning in his own self-pity.

"Sorry about that."

-M-

A pounding came at Sokka's door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Sokka said. He headed for the door, yawning. "Who is knocking on my door this late at night?" He unlocked the door and pulled it open. A tired expression was etched into his eyes. "What is it?" He let out another yawn.

The next thing the councilman knew he was wide awake. He saw his sister in front of him with tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. She was crying and he didn't know why. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Sokka."

She drove her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears stained his blue night shirt, but he didn't care about that. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort. He lowered his head down and closed his eyes. "It's alright, I'm here."

-M-

"Did you and Aang have another fight?" Sokka asked.

Katara nodded.

Sokka placed a cup of hot tea beside her on the table. He sat down in the chair beside her with them now in his kitchen. He placed one arm down on the table while he had his chair face his sister. "I know you told me that you've been having trouble conceiving, but the three of us have faced worst than that."

"I know, Sokka." Katara picked up the cup and blew on it before she took a sip. "It's just that I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

"Then what's the problem?" Sokka questioned. "Is it Aang?"

Katara stared down into her cup. "He might be the Avatar, but he certainly can't last long in the sack."

Sokka smiled. "He's that bad, huh? He's so talented at so many other things? Isn't that why you fell for him because he was a powerful bender?" He chuckled.

Katara looked over at her brother slightly annoyed. She raised her eyebrow. "How is that funny?"

"It's just that I never heard you complain about us when we use to travel around the world to stop the Fire Nation," Sokka answered. "We had a lot of fun back then without Aang or anyone else noticing a thing. I'm surprise even Toph didn't notice."

"I'll grant you, you were pretty good," Katara teased.

"Pretty good." Sokka leaned forward, not buying it. "That's not how I remember it."

"Fine, you were the best I've ever had," Katara confessed. She took another sip of her tea. "But I haven't had anything that good since the hundred year war."

"Well, maybe we can change that."

Katara putted her cup down. "Sokka, we can't. I'm a married woman now." She faced her brother again.

(Read the lemon part on Deviantart or Hentai Foundry. The rules don't allow it on here and they have taken my stuff down before so please don't say I can. I've dealt with before and more than once.)

-M-

"Are you serious?" Aang questioned.

Katara nodded.

Tears came to the avatar's eyes. "I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe it." He took his wife in his arms and embraced her. "We're finally going to have a child. I'm so happy. This is amazing."

"I know, Aang I know." She comforted her husband.

-Please Comment-


End file.
